


Caretaker

by Lolk



Category: Lancer (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolk/pseuds/Lolk
Summary: A series of Mechs, left at dead-drops. A series of missions, offering rewards she couldn't remember. And her own identity slipping from her fingers whenever she tried to grasp it. What she knows is this:1.) She is the twelfth pilot her NHP has worked with.2.) She's getting paid today.
Kudos: 1





	Caretaker

She hung in the darkness, suspending above a yawning void. She was sure she had legs, but she could not feel the ground. She was sure she had fingers, but they gripped nothing. She was sure she had arms, but she could not flex them. Darkness. But not a cold, crushing darkness. This was all her own. The waiting darkness, before the creeping of dawn. Soon she would banish it, and go to work.

In her mind, she could feel this waiting time getting shorter...

...shorter...

Gone.

“Bring up visual feed.”

_Yes, Pilot Twelve!_

The world came to life around her.

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are, back to writing! This will mostly be a series of connected one-shots. First proper chapter will be up soon.


End file.
